Gankoto tomo Shinjitsu
by Ryuuachi
Summary: A young man has arrived at Konoha wearing the brand of his mentors, and wielding strange powers and skills, but he has come unaware of the changes that someone else has made after he left, and has a new mission and charge to take care of...BACK UP!
1. Arrival

This is the project I have been working on for over seven months now, and has been taking up a good portion of my time. I've always loved reading the fanfics with a Naruto character returning to the past to change the future, or even where people put themselves in the story in some way and do it that way. Anyway, enough of this boring babble, on to the story, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only all characters that I myself have created, and those jutsus related to them as well as used by them. However, if you want to use some aspect of them for your own benefit, by all means, be my guest, just please give a little credit to me. Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

"Another caravan at the gates, as usual…I wonder where some of them came from this time…" The chuunin guard sighed but his eyes caught an unusual glint from one of the travelers. Unlike the others his cloak was much more faded, tattered at the edges and there was a strange aura surrounding him. _Strange, I don't recognize that kind of cloak, _He watched as they walked past everyone else taking in all the sights around them. _Guess that one must be from one of the smaller villages, oh well. _The traveler glanced back at the chuunin guard before disappearing in a odd flash of light. Neither one of the guards noticed this but one of the other travelers did and they disappeared a moment later leaving the caravan to its business.

_Man, this place looks amazing, sensei wasn't kidding about Konoha being the greatest of the five nations! _The traveler took in a deep breath of air yet instead of enjoying it they tensed up and let out a low growl. _Sick irony, thy name be Konoha…_Another flash of light went unnoticed as the traveler appeared in the shadows of the alleyway following the echoes of laughter and tears. _It should be somewhere around here…wait, there! _The figure jumped at the wall and pushed off sending them over the dead-end and straight into the thick branches of a nearby tree. He took a look around him before taking care to pull some branches back to find himself watching a small fight between three small kids and three preteens. _Not very fair to the kids…_

"Aw, the little babies are gonna cry…"

"Maybe they need a diaper change?"

"Leave us alone meanies!" A small boy wearing a large greenish blue scarf tried to kick one of the bigger kids in the shins but he got pushed back onto the ground. _What the hell was that for? Why isn't someone stepping in to stop this? _He searched the area but he didn't find anyone around except for a couple of shinobi who were sleeping on a bench across the way.

"Or what baby?"  
"Gonna sick your sensei on us?"

"I'm so scared!"

"Just leave us alone!" The larger of the trio smirked before pushing the scarf boy back down. A red head behind the scarf boy continued to cry as the traveler felt his rage boiling up as the beanpole of the trio stomped over to her._ Must resist…urge to kill…_

"Please!"

"Oh just shut up baby!" _SCREW THIS TO HELL! _

The blow never hit the girl, nor did it even launch. She opened her eyes to find a large cloaked figure standing between her and the beanpole that seemed to be whimpering in pain. _Where did he come from? _Beanpole tried his best to pull his arm out of the grip but it did nothing more than tighten up as the other kid along with the red head piled up behind scarf boy. _Low profile my ass... _He released his grip and beanpole went running back to his friends who stood at the big one's side.

"Hey, buzz off!" The figure turned to look at the little kids who were trembling behind scarf boy, and then looked back at the three bullies in front of them.

"How about, no." Beanpole snickered as the rat faced kid on the left cracked his knuckles.

"You should have left when you had the chance…"

"And you should have taken your mask off this morning, that is a mask right?" All three kids exploded into giggles as rat face sneered at the figure who remained standing in front of them. They turned to the kids and gave them a small grin, _Now, to comfort the kids a little more. _"Did you get dropped on the head a few times, or are you just stupid by nature?"

"You just earned yourself a beatdown you little punk!" Rat face charged straight at the figure yet his fist never made contact with flesh. In fact, he never got close to his target at all, he was sent flying back as the cloaked figure turned to the other two. He smiled again while turning around and crouching down to the girl's level.

"Could you do me a favor and hold onto my cloak for me?" She gave a small nod before a large brown cloak dropped into her arms almost covering her entire body. And what all of them saw surprised them, the kids most of all. The boy stood there wearing a tight dark gray flak vest with four scroll holders and a hood pulled down on his back. A white headband covered his forehead with four black kanji on the front and a long tied off piece hanging down to his neck. Both arms were covered in white bandages from the elbow down with more on the right arm with a single three layered shoulder plate on his left arm. On one hand was a strange glove covering his lower arm near his elbow with white cloth over his fingertips and strapped tight onto his arm. His pants were forest green stopping at his thighs above the kneecaps, which were covered in black bandages underneath with tight compact, battle grieves of white with the same design as his gloves. Last of all aside from the black metal-reinforced tobi, was the fact he had fierce dark amber brown eyes with short snow-white hair lying flat down and split down the middle to go both ways. The one thought that went through the bullies' minds was this; _maybe I should have stayed in bed this morning. _

"W-w-we're g-g-genin p-p-punk-k-k, y-o-o-u don't-t-t scare us-s-s!" The boy let out a low chuckle and turned to rat face.

"I was just going to let you go, but," His smile faded away and the amber brown eyes flashed in anger as a huge aura of power exploded out from him. Beanpole started to shake as rat face began to sweat bullets while the boy pulled up a simple mask with two white stripes down the side over his lower face. _Oh shit, he's going to kill us! _The boy smiled under his mask while lifting both arms in front of him with his right fist in front of his face behind his left fist. "You will regret picking on this kids for the rest of your life!"

"You don't sca-" A single blur was the only thing they saw as the boy slammed his fist hard into the big guy's gut followed by a second and third punch to his gut. Each blow seemed to push the big guy back more and more until the boy stopped for a moment to watch as the big guy struggled to catch his breath. _What the hell is he? _A fist came crashing into his thoughts as the blow sent the big guy flat on his back and out cold. Both beanpole and rat face stared at their fallen leader as the boy turned to them with his amber eyes still blazing and cracking his knuckles again.

"Bullies are nothing but scum, now get out of my sight. I SAID NOW!" They picked up their leader before leaving a pair of skid marks behind them as the boy snorted and turned to the kids. The girl was just staring up at him in awe while both boys were just staring dumbfounded at the quick display of power and speed they had just seen. _Wow, you would think they've never seen taijutsu before. _"You kids all right?"

"SUGOI! How did you kick his butt without getting hit?"

"How'd you learn to move so fast?"

"Could you teach me how to do that?"

"Whoa there, one at a time!" All three kids stopped jumping up and down while the boy smiled and sat down. "First, I stopped talking and just let him have it. Second, training, lots and lots of training, last, I'm not sure if I can trust you three to keep my taijutsu a secret…"

"Please?" The red head looked up at him with the infamous Kawaiigan no jutsu. _Ah, the Kawaiigan no jutsu, mastered by all children at birth. Unstoppable, and one of the most powerful jutsus in the world of shinobi with a .1 percent chance of failure. _The trio continued to stare at him with all three using the Kawaiigan no jutsu. _Statistics are often right…except when it comes to me. _

"Sorry, can't teach it to you," All three looked crestfallen yet perked their heads up as the boy continued. "However, I'm well known back home for taijutsu, I suppose I could give you some pointers…if, you promise not to tell anyone else about it, k?"

"Hai!"

"Honorable grandson!" _Aw man, not four-eyes! _The boy noticed the look of discomfort on the scarf-boy's face and he turned to see a tall man wearing black shades appear in a puff of smoke. _I haven't seen this boy around Konoha before, _he pushed up his shades and looked over the boy's attire. _Interesting, he appears to have some shinobi training, I wonder… _"Ah, I see you have met the Hokage's grandson."

"Just passing by, didn't know I bumped into the grandson of the Hokage." He smiled while scarf-boy felt a groaning fit coming on. _Great, just when I meet someone new, they have to know about my name. _Scarf boy braced himself for the oncoming praise but instead he felt his hand being engulfed in a large handshake. "Nice to meetcha, what's your name?

"Uh, Konohamaru, this is Moegi, and Udon…"

"Nice to meetcha you all, name's Maboroshi," He pointed up the headband he was wearing. "Itake Maboroshi."

"I take it from your attire you are here for the Genin Exams?"

"Yep, say, who's in charge of shinobi housing around here?" Ebisu raised an eyebrow as he took a closer look at Maboroshi's outfit. _His stance is different than any other I've seen, and those eyes and hair. _His eyes darted up to the hair and then stared at the amber eyes which seemed to glow with a live all their own. _Why do I feel a strange presence around here? _Again he looked to Maboroshi and that's when he noticed it, the dim glow surrounding his body, one that was indistinguishable by any elite shinobi. "Uh, something wrong with my vest?"

"Ah, no, I was just wondering…those bandages…"

"Oh yeah, just some custom combat bandages, nothing more…" Yet, Ebisu couldn't rip his eyes from the strange patterns decorating the black bandages wrapped tight around Maboroshi's right hand. "Well, better get going then, need to get registered for the Academy, see you guys later."

"Bye onii-san!" He smiled at Moegi while taking his cloak back before saluting to Konohamaru and Udon and then disappearing in a brief flash of light. And yet, as the light faded away, Ebisu could not shake off the strangest feeling that he had heard of Maboroshi before. Somewhere, but he couldn't remember at all, _I know I have heard that name but whe- _Ebisu froze up as his glasses slipped down revealing two huge saucer sized eyes. The book in his hands fell to the ground with a light thump causing the three kids to turn around. _Impossible! Who are you Itake Maboroshi? _

Elsewhere, the very white haired boy smiled while overlooking Konoha, his arms folded over his chest with his eyes focused on the large building below him. He then frowned as his nose wrinkled in disgust, his eyes narrowed again like before but this time, his whole fist was glowing with blazing silver chakra as his eyes started to glow with the same light. _Children being attacked by those who are supposed to be their mentors and example...Shinobi who do not pay attention to the younger generation...sickening, and worse yet! _Maboroshi closed his eyes and then reopened them. At once he felt his stomach tighten up, his knuckles underneath their cloth and leather were already ghost white with his face a mixture of fatigue and sickness.

"Sad isn't it?" A pale man appeared beside him with a heavy frown on his face wearing a dark green vest with dull brown eyes. He gazed over at Maboroshi who was doubled over wheezing and he managed to stop wheezing long enough to mutter under his breath. Maboroshi slapped the ground with a quick set of handseals letting out a heavy sigh while also standing back up on his feet.

"Very, even worse that I can sense very few strong lights within this, pardon my french, hellhole..."

"Do not be, I too find this as disturbing as you do, worse yet as its my home. I've seen it drop from its great glory in my day to this..." Both of them frowned while Maboroshi let the white chakra fade away back into his body. _Such pain, such sorrow...I cannot allow this to remain here any longer..._The man seemed to be thinking the same thing as he had also clenched his fists while turning to Maboroshi. "Your the one I've heard about from the others, from Komuko."

"Then you know why I'm here..."

"...And you could not have come here at a better time, let me lead you around." Maboroshi smiled as the glow from his eyes faded and he muttered a simple kai under his breath while bowing to the man. He then started to follow the man with his hands covered in the dim glow of silver chakra

"Thanks, I'll see what I can do about this place, Byakuga..." And both of them disappeared in a flash of light leaving a pair of scorch marks on the ground...

* * *

Many questions, yet few answers...I hope you all enjoyed it! Here's a small preview of what's to come...

_"Oi, you'll pay for that bastard!" Kiba roared only to find his voice overwhelmed by a blinding light erupting from Maboroshi's arm. Silver chakra seemed to explode out of his arm and the roaring thunder grew from out of his arm as he clenched the fist sending light cascading into the sky. A large ball formed around his hand into a single shape and Maboroshi vanished from sight._

_"All you understand is might makes right, but your live too much by your sword, sooner or later..." Loud roaring thunder came from out of nowhere as Maboroshi flashed into sight and shot forward right into Kiba's face with a small trail of chakra behind his arm. "...You'll fall on it, HYAKUJUU!"_

Please send reviews when you get the chance, continue reading!


	2. Hyakujuu and Mobs

Man, I hate when I get caught up in a good fanfic and forget that I'm a writer too. Good news is, I finally got my head cleared on the fanfics, so I'll be working hard to get each chapter out as soon as possible. None of them will be beta-read as I have yet to stop being lazy and find one, but I guess it's just that I fear opinions that will make me change my story to the point where it looks nothing like what I had thought it would be. So please endure any mistakes I have made and if possible please point them out to me so I can fix them.

Thanks and enjoy. Oh and the usual disclaimer, etc, etc.

* * *

Maboroshi stood in the back of the crowd watching his new classmates spar against each other, or rather, try to. _I would think that this place would be full of the best as one of the greatest of the shinobi nations..._He folded his arms and began to remember the past few hours before he came to the Academy…

_Flashback_

_"Under normal circumstances, it would be very difficult for anyone at your age to be put into the graduating class…."_

_"I understand."_

_"Though your test scores show that you've been well taught, and your understanding of taijutsu…" The older man looked up from the folder in his hands to Maboroshi who remained standing in position with his mask still pulled up. An understatement in almost all ways, his coordination is at the level of our elite ANBU, surprising to find in someone so young. He sighed and placed the folder onto his desk. "You also have shown an impressive knowledge of ninjutsu, a thorough understanding of genjutsu and ningu, though…"_

_"Is there a problem Hokage-sama?"  
"Nothing at all Maboroshi-kun, I'll have one of our Jonin escort you to the Academy…"_

_Present_

_I need to be careful in the future, no telling what they might be looking for because of my scores on the test. _Maboroshi stretched before he checked the bandages wrapped around his arm for what seemed while also looking at his fellow students. _I'm a little surprised about this Academy, most of the students here are not even teenagers yet. _He sighed again as a blonde boy nearby also sighed, though out of frustration of a different sort. At once his eyes drew to the three whisker marks on the boy's cheeks and he found himself smiling behind his mask. _On the plus side, I've already sensed my objective thanks to his odd scent here; better ask about it when I get the chance. _Maboroshi looked up to see a pink haired banshee knock another girl down yet he snorted catching his neighbors' attention.

"Is this is supposed to be a sparring match?"

"W-what do you mean?" He stretched out his bandaged hand, pointing to the pink haired girl who dodged a punch and hit the other girl with a quick jab.

"The pink haired girl, her stance is okay but her rhythm and tempo are all wrong." On cue, the girl turned into a kick yet her foot slipped causing her to crash while the other took advantage and pinned her. _This should not be a problem, not at this age…_

"How-w can you tell?" Maboroshi turned to the young blue haired girl and let out a heavy sigh.

"She tries to attack with full force, but she uses too much to get in close leaving her with only a portion that she needs to hit with. The only reason she hasn't lost is that she has more control over her strength than her opponent does…" He leaned up against the tree with arms folded as the teacher declared the banshee the winner. _If that had been a real opponent, she would not be celebrating in public like this. _Maboroshi sighed as the two chunnins looked at their clipboards while the students began to chatter amongst themselves. _So far it seems that most of them are at the same level, and few have skills above par, though, _he glanced at his neighbor who twirled her thumbs out of habit,_ the larger majority of them just the proper motivation and good training. _The girl blushed as her eyes darted away from the blonde boy again; all the while Maboroshi chuckled to himself under his breath. _I'll have to look into that after school, might be able to track my objective's home down faster... _He glanced at the girl who almost jumped upon seeing his strange U-shaped eyes smiling at her.

"N-never mind Maboroshi-kun…"

_"_Alright then, next will be Itake Maboroshi against Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Remember, you may use any form of jutsu you know." Maboroshi glanced at Kiba for a moment noting the dog on his head along with the feral look to him. Everyone watched as he reached to his back and pulled off the large metallic case strapped to his back and slammed it into the ground surprising them all as he pulled his hand back. He looked back up at Kiba who felt shivers go down his spine as he gazed at the fierce amber eyes staring at him, and even the dog on his head began to whimper. _What's up with this guy, first he takes off his weapon, then Akamaru starts whimpering about his scent being funnny. _Kiba watched as he walked over to his side of the field while maintaining eye contact with Kiba at all times. _And now he's glaring at me for no reason at all!_

"What the hell is your problem?"  
"None, and I will not hold back against you…" Akamaru let out a loud whine as Maboroshi shifted into his stance, holding his right fist closer to his face with his left held lower down at his waist. _Everything about him is weird, his stance, those eyes and that hair…_Kiba suppressed a whine forming in his own mouth before laughing it off.

"Whatever, I'm going to knock that look off your weird face!"

"Bring it on then, pup…" Half the kids clamped their hands over the mouths though the rest were unsuccessful at this and soon the whole class was laughing at Kiba. _That's it, I'm ripping his face off! _And with that Kiba all but slammed his hands together forming a single hand sign.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu!"

"He's toast now…" Kiba slammed his elbow right into Maboroshi, yet he didn't fly back as expected, nor did he fall back either. Everyone watched in surprise as Kiba stepped back in surprise while Maboroshi narrowed his eyes, and he clenched his fists.

"What the hell just hap-" Air rushed out of his lungs as Kiba felt pain shoot out from his gut. _But how did he…_He looked down to see a black bandaged fist pull out of his gut and Maboroshi spun around already moving into a second attack just as Kiba sucked in a breath of air. Metal collided with the side of his face knocking his eyes around while he shot through the air in a roll. Akamaru looked at Maboroshi who paused to get back into his stance as Kiba struggled to rise to his feet. _He didn't even give me a single opening; I couldn't even see him move! _He reached up to his head out of instinct when he felt a warm liquid drip down onto his hand. _What the hell, I'm bleeding? _Kiba pulled out a handful of shuriken and hurled them straight at Maboroshi who paused for a moment. In that moment he was already chanting strange phrases under his breath before the first weapon reached him. _I don't think so…_

"Shinseimon!" Maboroshi's entire body glowed with intense light, which exploded out from his body forming a blinding bubble of light around his body. The bubble stopped each single shuriken from Kiba fading away leaving Maboroshi standing there without a scratch on him. Kiba glared at him growing angrier each second until his short fuse couldn't take it anymore. He charged straight at Maboroshi to find the white haired boy right in front of him with his foot pulled back down from Kiba's chest before his fist smashed right into his jaw knocking him down hard once again.

"Oi, you'll pay for that bastard!" Kiba roared only to find his voice overwhelmed by a blinding light erupting from Maboroshi's arm. Silver chakra seemed to explode out of his arm and the roaring thunder grew from out of his arm as he clenched the fist sending light cascading into the sky. A large ball formed around his hand into a single shape and Maboroshi vanished from sight.

"All you understand is might makes right, but your live too much by your sword, sooner or later..." Loud roaring thunder came from out of nowhere as Maboroshi flashed into sight and shot forward right into Kiba's face with a small trail of chakra behind his arm. "...You'll fall on it, HYAKUJUU!"

Chakra came exploding out of his fist right as it hit, forming a large wolf like head, surging right through Kiba's entire upper body. Everyone stared in surprise as Kiba rolled across the field with the fading blast of chakra. Silver wisps came out from Maboroshi's entire arm as he turned back to everyone, not even bothering to remain in stance with Kiba lying on the ground out cold. Even more surprising was when he picked up his case with the same hand and walked back to his spot without even looking back.

"Next time I won't hold back on the fool…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The rumor mill was going on overtime with the entire school abuzz about the new arrival's victory over Kiba, his strange speed, strength, and the strange jutsu he used. Half of the girls were already seeing hearts in their eyes, excluding the Sasuke fan club and a few others. Maboroshi glanced at the small giggling group already forming as the bell rang and he sighed. _Shouldn't have used Shinsei so casually, I've attracted some unwanted attention because of it._ He sighed again as a few of the boys eyed the case on his back.

"Maboroshi-san, Maboroshi-san!" An orange haired blur came running towards him, almost tripping over their tobi to be caught in mid fall. "Here's your cloak, I kept it for you just like you said!"

"Thanks Moegi, and-" He paused for a moment snapping his head up while Moegi watched him. _I know I heard the sound of…there! _Maboroshi disappeared for a brief moment to come back cradling a small bundle in his arms. "Now that was unusual…"

"What do you have Maboroshi-san?"

"Look for yourself Moegi-kun." She peeked over his arms to find herself face to face with a small pair of the cutest baby animals alive; fox kits. Both of them were a dark rust color with their eyes still wide open staring all around them in curiosity. Moegi moved in closer to get a better look when Maboroshi snapped his eyes up and moved her out of the way as another fox came rushing towards him letting out a short almost coughing bark. He glanced down at the kits then to vixen as she started to circle around before nodding to himself and he stared at her. _Back off ningen! Leave them alone! _Maboroshi motioned to Moegi who stepped back yet the vixen barked again. _You too ningen! _The kits started yipping to the vixen that paused to stare back at Maboroshi before giving a softer bark almost as if she was speaking. _They do not trust anyone easy, who are you? _

"Are they hers?" The vixen gave a short bark light laughter while taking a step closer towards them. _You aren't a ningen, are you? _Maboroshi answered with a strong gaze, and he sent out a small ripple of chakra towards the vixen. At once she lowered her head towards him while he smiled back. _Forgive me shi-sama, I have not one of your kind in many years…_

"She's their older sister Moegi, I believe they were in the process of being moved when I found them," He glanced at a couple of chunnins eyeing the three foxes with dark intentions, and he stood up while the vixen jumped onto his shoulder. _Stay close to me, I'll find you someplace safe to stay. _They walked away from the Academy and into the busy streets, missing the single figure departing right after them with a strange look hidden by a pair of shades.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maboroshi dropped Moegi off with the promise that she could see the kitsunes at his apartment with her parents of course. After leaving her house, he vanished in a flash of light as before, and reappeared some distance away outside an apartment complex in time to see a large mob with torches in hand. None of them noticed his presence though he did notice quite a few shinobi mixed in with the group, all too blind and caught up to sense him. _This apartment complex has the same aura as my objective, judging by their auras, _the young warrior's amber eyes narrowed as he set the kitsunes down inside of his flak vest before turning to the mob. His grip on the case in hand tightened along with the other one and he felt his rage surfacing when he saw the landlady welcome the mob in.

"Come in come in, the demon's asleep now…"

"Thanks, it won't be a nuisance to you anymore ma'am…"

Maboroshi blocked out the rest of the conversation, instead homing in on their destination. Both of his eyes seemed to glow for a moment before the light faded, leaving him to curse under his breath. _If I hadn't been ordered to leave, I would have stayed here for the kid, _yet the youth didn't let out a sigh but instead pushed off the branch without disturbing the kitsunes. He seemed to glide through the air for a moment before landing on the floor and he slapped a strange set of talismans on the door before turning to the corner. _Rest easy tonight Uzumaki Naruto, I'm repaying your for all the years we have neglected you for. _

The first of the mob turned the corner to find Maboroshi standing in the shadow with case in hand and smiled. "Guess we have a new guy tonight."

"Sweet, this will make killing the demon tonight easier."

"We should give him the first hit then."

Slowly the anger was building up within Maboroshi as he struggled to control his urge to strike the villagers down until one of them uttered his infamous final words. Even though Maboroshi was outnumbered by more than fifteen to one excluding the shinobi, all logic and reason left him when he caught the man's words.

"Maybe this time we can try to set up the demon for rape."

That was the final straw as the speaker suddenly found himself with a set of knives buried up to their small handles in his arms, pinning him to the wall with incredible force. Another man was hit by the knives only to crumple to the floor as if his muscles had all just died on him. By the fourth one the mob had realized that the only one in the hallway with weapons on their person was Maboroshi who was already pulling out another of the strange knives front out of nowhere it seemed. Yet the civilians were only strong enough to beat up a sleeping youth, let alone take on a young man who disabling them with his strange knives. One of the shinobi managed to deflect one of the knives with a smirk only to find Maboroshi lifting the case up in front of him and flipping up the clasps.

"Stop him!"

But the shinobi were too late. There kunai left their hands just as Maboroshi took a long black sheathe and katana out, using the empty case to deflect the kunai before dropping it and putting one hand on the handle and the other on the sheathe. None of them could stop him as he pulled the katana out of the sheathe, tucking the sheathe away behind his back into a black harness. In a split-second he was already in front of one shinobi and in the next the man was now on the ground with his arms limp and a nice long cut across his legs muscles causing him to buckle and fall. The shinobi tried to make a stand but Maboroshi was already upon them before they could react, cutting them all down yet not to kill. One of the civilians tried to make a break for it only to find themselves pinned by Maboroshi's katana to the wall.

"You planned on hurting an innocent tonight and your crimes demand attention by the judges of life," Maboroshi's amber brown eyes were now outlined by his silver chakra that was now covering his body and illuminating his stony yet cold glare. "Rest in prison and rot in hell for you crimes."

That night no one heard the screams, only the soft snores of neighbors and friends while the young blond in the apartment lay fast asleep, and dead to the well. Unaware of the amber eyed and silver clad guardian that was taking care of his would be attackers all night long. By the time the landlady would wake up, there would be no sign of a battle except for the message that was carved into the ceiling of her bedroom.

_Leave Uzumaki Naruto alone, and be thankful that he is unharmed. The next time you let his innocent blood drip from his body, yours shall mingle with those who made him bleed._

_Signed, Rei no Shi_

* * *

attempts to whistle but can't Been a while since I've updated, hope it catches your attention well! Please review!

Shinseimon - Nova Door, creates a bright sphere of light expanding from the user to block incoming attacks with a heavy skinned bubble of light, dense enough to stop most mid weight projectiles in their tracks

Hyakujuu - Hundred Beasts, The user channels chakra into their arm, focusing a heavy portion in the palm of their hand until the entire fist is encased in chakra creating a tail attached to the main part and their is a loud roaring sound. Once done the user will charge the opponent in a zig-zag or direct head on charge, and hit them with the chakra encased fist, releasing a massive blast in the shape of a beast head that will hit the opponent with great force. A weaker blast is enough to knock out a full grown man for half an hour.


End file.
